Le blond et le géant
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Après avoir quitté l'Angleterre avec sa mère, Draco finit par être retrouvé par les Mangemorts. Une course poursuite effrénée lui permettra de faire une rencontre qui changera sa vie.
1. Partie 1

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Le blond et le géant

**Pairing** : Draco/Bruce

**Genre** : Romance

**Résumé** : Après avoir quitté l'Angleterre avec sa mère, Draco finit par être retrouvé par les Mangemorts. Une course poursuite effrénée lui permettra de faire une rencontre qui changera sa vie.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient à JKR, celui de Marvel appartient à Stan Lee.

**Infos et remerciements** : Merci à Venchiata pour avoir aidé et limite trouvé toute seule le résumé de cette histoire, mais aussi à Serdra pour son aide avec le titre. Merchiiiiii les filles *-*

**Béta lectrice** : Nanachan14

**Béta lectrice/correctrice** : Venchiata

* * *

_Pardon ma vivi d'amour, je te fais des infidélités mais tu es surchargée et cette gentille jeune fille m'a proposé sa correction, j'ai pas pu dire non -) Ze te nem quand même cré fort !_

* * *

**Note auteur** : Cette idée est apparue le 9 septembre et je n'ai fait qu'écrire depuis sur ce texte qui sera en deux parties, toutes deux écrites. J'espère que ça vous plaira un minimum pour demander la suite :p Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Partie 1**

Je marchai en direction de l'endroit où nous logions, mère et moi. C'était un petit bâtiment qui malgré son aspect, était tout à fait confortable.

Nous avions quittés l'Angleterre juste après les procès qui avaient suivis la mort de Voldemort. Témoigner pour tenter de racheter nos fautes, dénonçant tous les Mangemorts que nous avions vus au manoir, avait bizarrement placé une cible sur nos têtes.

Mais je ne regrettai rien, tout comme mère. Elle avait été relâchée car elle ne portait pas la marque et moi, j'avais été sauvé d'Azkaban. Potter ayant soudain raconté que j'avais baissé ma baguette devant Dumbledore, sans oublier que j'avais sciemment, selon lui, menti au manoir en ne le reconnaissant pas. Certes, il avait dit vrai, mais… l'entendre de sa bouche pour me sauver les fesses de la prison sorcière avait été choquant et rassurant.

Depuis maintenant six ans, nous avions fuis le pays et après être resté en Europe, nous étions venus sur ce continent. Cela faisait à peine deux mois que nous étions ici et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de travail.

Je soupirai et une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble où nous vivions, je sortis les clés de ma poche et ouvris la porte. Je gravis ensuite les marches, l'ascenseur étant en panne comme toujours. De toute façon, nous habitions seulement au deuxième étage.

Quand je fus dans notre appartement, je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas. Habituellement, mère était devant la fenêtre à broder et là, elle n'y était pas. J'entendis soudain du bruit et avançai un peu plus.

Je faillis vomir et en même temps m'évanouir en voyant des traces de sang. Mon regard suivit lesdites traces et je tombai sur le corps… sans vie de mère, vu la blancheur de son teint et tout le sang autour, nul doute qu'elle était morte.

- Te voilà enfin sale traître !

Je vis trois personnes toute de noire vêtue, avec le masque de Mangemort. Je sortis en courant, dévalant les marches le plus vite possible.

Je n'avais même pas le temps de m'attarder sur le fait que mère était morte, je devais sauver ma propre vie, n'ayant nullement envie de mourir. Pas quand je voyais enfin le monde comme il était. Pas quand j'avais envie de le découvrir, de vivre, de sourire.

Je traversai la rue comme un fou, les voitures freinant et klaxonnant sur mon passage. Je faillis même être renversé. Je jetai un coup d'œil en arrière et vis qu'ils pointaient leur baguette dans ma direction. Je courus alors encore plus vite et aperçus une bouche de métro. Je priai pour qu'une rame soit présente et accélérait encore mes pas, si cela était possible, glissant sur les marches. Je sautai au-dessus de la barrière comme un délinquant et faillis tomber, mais je me retins et continuai ma fuite.

J'avais du mal à respirer, mais malheureusement je n'avais pas la possibilité de m'arrêter afin de reprendre mon souffle. Quand je vis que le métro venait juste de partir, je sus que la fin était proche. Je regardai autour de moi et remarquai une autre sortie au bout du quai. Je courus plus vite, bousculant les gens sans même m'excuser. Je gravis ensuite les marches, étant chanceux de n'en rater aucune, et risquai même un regard en arrière. Je fus en colère qu'ils soient encore derrière moi et n'attendis pas pour ressortir dans la rue, bondée et bruyante. Je courus sans savoir où j'allais et bientôt, je fus dans le parc rempli de monde. Je misais ma chance sur les arbres afin d'éviter de recevoir un Avada dans le dos et n'hésitai pas à sauter les quelques marches sur mon chemin, me faisant mal à la cheville.

Ma baguette me manqua plus que toute autre chose en cet instant, mais je devais encore attendre quatre ans avant de la récupérer au Ministère, tout comme mère si elle avait encore été en vie. J'avais beau avoir été jugé innocent, ma magie m'avait été enlevée, comme la plupart des enfants de Mangemorts ou de leurs épouses.

Penser à mère me fit me souvenir de son corps, blanc et couvert de sang et avoir un pincement au cœur. L'air me manqua soudain et je dus me stopper deux secondes afin de reprendre une bonne respiration. Je repris ensuite ma fuite, me demandant si j'allais réussir à les distancer. J'étais jeune et en bonne condition physique, courant comme un fou et malgré ça, ils me suivaient toujours. Suite à ma pause, ils étaient même trop proches pour mon propre bien.

Je bousculai soudain une femme avec une poussette et m'excusai tout en continuant malgré tout. Je jetai un rapide regard et fus soulagé quand je me rendis compte qu'elle promenait un chien et non un bébé.

Je fus ensuite en vue de la sortie du parc et tentai de me faufiler entre les groupes de gens, maigre espoir de les ralentir. Une fois sur la rue, je regardai avant de traverser et faillis tout de même me faire renverser par un taxi. Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à son insulte, trouvant plus utile de sauver ma vie. Seulement, après cinq bonnes minutes à continuer de courir et de manquer de tomber plusieurs fois, les gens ne se poussant pas, je fus apeuré en voyant un attroupement de gens, des journalistes si j'en croyais les micros tendus. Je bifurquai donc et contournai le bâtiment où une star devait surement être présente, le cadet de mes soucis. Je vis une porte ouverte et ne réfléchissant pas une seconde de plus, pénétrai et courus dans le couloir, priant pour les distancer. Je vis une porte d'ascendeur se fermer et bondis, la bloquant de mon bras, essoufflé.

Je m'engouffrai et regardai derrière moi. Ces saletés étaient déjà là, pointant leur baguette sur moi. Mais les portes se fermèrent avant que le sort de mort ne m'atteigne.

Je repris mon souffle mais bien vite, me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seul.

Je dévisageai l'homme présent et fus happé par ses yeux marron malgré moi.

- Excusez… moi, soupirai-je tout en m'appuyant sur une des parois afin de reprendre mon souffle.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Je…

Mais je ne pus continuer, les portes s'ouvrant deux étages plus haut et mon souffle se bloquant en voyant un Mangemort baguette brandie sur moi. Il m'empoigna et me sortit de l'ascenseur. Je fermai les yeux et m'attendis à mourir, espérant ne pas souffrir, mais un grognement me fit rouvrir les yeux.

Je me rendis compte que l'homme présent dans l'ascenseur s'était placé entre moi et la baguette.

- Si tu tiens à la vie moldu, ôtes-toi de là.

- C'est à moi de vous donner ce conseil. Si j'étais vous, je partirais d'ici avant que l'Autre ne s'en mêle.

Il reçut un Avada Kedavra mais bizarrement, resta debout et soudain, le sol trembla. Ce que je vis ensuite me laissa statufié, ne pouvant même bouger.

Je vis une chose immense et verte, aplatir les Mangemorts sans même un seul effort. Les cris poussés et les os se brisant me donnèrent envie de vomir le contenu de mon estomac, sans oublier les cris de cette bête qui était immense. Le sol était carrément démoli et je tremblai apeuré, comme jamais auparavant, même devant Voldemort.

La bête se retourna soudain et poussa un grognement qui m'envoya une vague de chaleur au visage. Je fis un pas en arrière mais son poing tapant juste à un mètre de moi me fit stopper tout mouvement.

Je regardai le visage rempli de colère et sans comprendre, fus fasciné par cette chose. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent au mien et son visage fut soudain trop près de moi, m'envoyant son souffle.

- Bruce, écartes-toi s'il te plaît.

- Hulk, s'il te plaît…

Je jetai un coup d'œil et vis un homme aux couleurs de Gryffondor couvert de métal et un autre en tenue sportive. Il était vraiment baraqué, mais beaucoup moins que cette chose devant moi, prête à me tuer.

Ladite bête donna encore un coup sur le sol, juste près de moi, avant de reculer. Le soulagement m'envahit et mes jambes lâchèrent.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Mon corps était douloureux, comme à chaque transformation mais je commençai à en avoir l'habitude. J'étais aussi heureux d'avoir un peu plus de contrôle sur l'Autre depuis l'invasion de Loki, quatre ans plus tôt.

_- Monsieur, le point de départ du patient est enfin connu._

- Merci Jarvis, envoie les images, dit Tony tout en vidant son verre.

Je me tournai vers l'écran, alors que Steve prenait place sur le canapé, près de Tony. Je ne manquais pas leur regard, mais ne dis rien, ne me permettant pas d'aller à l'encontre de leur désir de garder cette relation pour eux. J'étais juste content pour ces deux-là. Depuis la trahison du Shield et la mort de Pepper à cause du Mandarin, les Avengers étaient réduits, Thor ne venant que lorsqu'un danger mettait la planète en péril tandis que Clint ainsi que Natasha étaient interdit de venir à la tour. Tony leur en voulait de ne pas avoir bougé le petit doigt pour le sauver du Dr Aldrich Killian. Il nous en avait même voulu à Steve et moi-même avant de connaitre nos raisons. Steve ayant été envoyé en mission, n'avait pas été mis au courant de cette histoire avant son retour et moi, j'avais repris ma vie de solitaire en Amazonie, avant de venir prendre de ses nouvelles en voyant une chaine d'information. Pour ce qui était de Clint et Natasha, ils avaient été au courant de toute l'affaire mais n'avaient pas jugé bon d'aider Tony dans cette histoire, sur ordre du Shield.

- Il court sacrément bien le peroxydé, souffla Tony.

Je regardai l'écran et vis qu'effectivement, il courrait vite. Je reconnus les trois autres qui le pourchassaient et ne cessais de revoir leur arme ainsi que cette lueur verte qui m'avait touchée.

- Jarvis, la recherche dans les bandes de données d'identification, ça donne quoi ?

_- Je ne trouve rien de concluant Monsieur._

- Tu as cherché dans les bases de la Cia, du FBI, avec celle du Shield ?

_- Oui Monsieur, mais ce jeune homme n'est pas connu. Il semble ne pas exister._

Je vis Tony poser son verre sur la table et regarder dans la direction de l'infirmerie aménagée à la tour, là où reposait l'inconnu qui s'était écroulé.

- Un interrogatoire s'impose alors, souffla-t-il en se frottant le menton.

- Jarvis, peux-tu me repasser les images de la confrontation ? Demandai-je.

- Est-ce Doom ? Demanda Steve en regardant comme moi les images.

- Je ne pense pas. Le masque en métal peut sembler similaire, mais… l'arme semblait magique, comme Loki.

_- Le Docteur Banner a raison, mes capteurs ont détecté une forme de magie, nous informa Jarvis._

- Si tête de bouc s'était échappé, Blondie serait venu nous en informer, fit Tony.

- Bruce, es-tu sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je t'assure. Je ne ressens rien. Quoique cet homme m'ait lancé, l'autre l'a déjoué.

_- Monsieur, vous vouliez être informé__s__ quand l'inconnu se réveillerait. C'est le cas. _

- Bien Jarvis, fermes les portes, nous arrivons.

Je me levai, désirant connaitre le pourquoi ce jeune homme s'était retrouvé dans une des ascenseurs de la tour, pourchassé par ces individus.

Une fois devant la vitre, je pus le voir debout, regardant la porte.

- Que se passe-t-il Jarvis ? Demanda Steve.

_- Le jeune homme semble vouloir sortir et voit d'un très mauvais œil le fait d'être enfermé, Monsieur Rogers._

- Ouvre les portes mon grand, souffla Tony.

Jarvis obéit, comme toujours, et nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce avant que la porte se referme.

- Alors, quel est ton petit nom ? Demanda Tony en prenant place sur une des chaises.

Je restai debout pour ma part.

- Hum… Draco Malfoy, répondit-il en prenant place sur son lit.

- Jarvis, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, fit Tony.

_- Oui Monsieur, avancement des recherches à 2 %._

- Qui étaient ces gens ? Demanda Steve en allant se placer derrière Tony.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et me regarda. Ses yeux gris posés sur moi me fascinèrent. Je n'avais encore jamais vu une telle couleur et devrais peut-être analyser ses résultats plus attentivement afin d'en trouver la raison dans son ADN.

- Alors ? Fit Tony.

Il détourna les yeux et rougit.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

- Si tu veux que mon pote, expliqua Tony en me pointant du doigt, ne s'occupe pas de toi, tu vas tout nous dire. J'aime moyennement qu'un gars vienne détruire ma tour. Capich ?!

Notre invité serra les mâchoires et son visage devint neutre, avant qu'il ne baisse la tête.

- Ces gens étaient des Mangemorts.

- Jarvis ?

_- Je ne trouve rien sur ce type d'individu Monsieur._

- Dois-je commencer à penser que tu deviens inutile mon grand ? Demanda Tony.

_- J'en suis navré Monsieur, mais il est en effet clair que je ne puisse plus vous aider comme avant. _

- Oh t'inquiète, papa va s'occuper de toi dès que cette histoire sera réglée. Et toi, le peroxydé, tu vas rapidement nous expliquer avant que j'enfile mon armure pour te botter le cul !

- Tony, le réprimanda Steve.

- Qui sont les Mangemorts ? Travaillent-ils pour Doom ?

- Non, les Mangemorts sont les partisans de Voldemort, un Mage Noir, qui a semé la terreur sur le monde magique.

- Le monde magique, souffla Tony. Et moi, je suis un éléphant rose. Tu as encore trois secondes avant que je ne perde patience.

Je pus voir que Tony ne plaisantait pas et allai poser la main sur son épaule afin de le calmer. Depuis la mort de Pepper, il était constamment sur ses gardes. Sans oublier ses crises d'angoisses qui n'avaient pas cessé depuis l'invasion de Loki. Rhodey avait bien tenté de l'aider, tout comme Steve et moi, mais son sacrifice avec la bombe et sa visite de l'espace l'avait plus marqué que nous l'aurions imaginés.

- Je viens de vous expliquer ! Il existe un monde magique caché des moldus. Je suis…

- Moldu ? Demandai-je.

- C'est comme ça que nous appelons les non sorciers.

Son regard se perdit et Steve l'encouragea à continuer.

- Je suis un sorcier au Sang Pur. Il y a aussi les Sang-mêlé et les né-moldus. Là d'où je viens, en Angleterre, Voldemort, un Mage Noir puissant, a voulu prendre le contrôle. Il avait des fidèles avec lui, soit par choix, soit par peur. Tous ses fidèles, enfin presque tous, ont la marque des ténèbres, murmura-t-il tout en relevant sa manche.

Je pus voir un tatouage et curieux, m'approchai. Il se crispa, mais ne s'éloigna pas de moi. Je pus voir une tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de la bouche.

- Jarvis ? Appelai-je.

_- Oui Docteur Banner ?_

- Peux-tu scanner ça et trouver s'il y a des images similaires qui concordent dans les bases de données ?

_- Tout de suite Docteur Banner._

- Si je te suis bien, tu es un Mangemort, constata Tony en se levant.

- Oui et non. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu, c'est à cause de mon père que j'ai reçu la marque. J'ai été innocenté par le Magenmagot.

- Par le quoi ?

- C'est notre justice. Un peu comme votre tribunal, expliqua-t-il.

- Et que faisaient des Mangemorts à ta poursuite ? Demanda Steve.

Il secoua la tête et une larme coula. Je ressentis le besoin immédiat de l'effacer, mais me retins, ne comprenant même pas d'où me venait cette envie.

- Lors de notre procès, mère et moi avions décidé de racheter nos fautes et le nom de notre famille en dénonçant chaque Mangemorts à notre connaissance. Et malgré les Aurors, certains ont réussi à s'échapper et à fuir Azkaban.

- Où est ta mère ? Demanda Tony.

- Elle… est morte, souffla-t-il soudain. Elle est morte…

Il commença à pleurer et Steve ne se retint pas pour aller prendre dans ses bras le jeune homme.

Moi, je fuis la pièce sans plus un regard en arrière. Sentir l'Autre désirant sortir en avait été la première cause.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Je regardai le plafond, perdu. Mère était morte et père étant en prison jusqu'à sa mort, je me retrouvai seul. J'avais peur, j'étais triste, j'étais juste perdu. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce matin tout allait bien et que maintenant, je n'avais plus rien.

Je me frottai le visage, tout en me redressant. Je regardai encore une fois cette pièce sortant d'un film à la télévision. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un hôpital alors que je savais que cela n'était pas le cas. J'avais déjà dû faire un séjour dans un hôpital moldu, en Russie, étant tombé dans les escaliers à cause du verglas. J'avais déjà été surpris que les moldus guérissent si lentement pour une simple jambe cassée et j'avais dû prendre mon mal en patience.

Le manque de magie était encore plus présent dans ce genre de situation.

Mère avait-elle souffert ?

Sans sa magie, elle avait été comme un chaton devant un dragon, sans défense.

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau à sa pensée.

- Maman, murmurai-je.

Je pus me souvenir de la fois où j'avais osé l'appeler comme ça après notre fuite. J'avais reçu une gifle. Elle avait ensuite dit qu'on avait eu beau prendre nos biens ainsi que notre magie, ils n'arriveraient pas à nous prendre notre éducation. Je n'avais rien dit, mais avais eu le cœur lourd face à son geste.

Avec le recul, je comprenais sa réaction mais la douleur était là, encore plus aujourd'hui qu'elle était morte.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et la voix sortant des murs recommença :

_- Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes attendu dans la salle à manger. Veuillez suivre mes instructions pour vous y rendre._

- Et si je ne souhaite pas vous obéir ? Demandai-je la voix cassante.

_- Je serais obligé d'en avertir Monsieur._

Je me tus, en colère d'être traité comme un criminel alors que j'étais la victime. Je sortis malgré tout de la pièce et suivis les instructions, ayant eu connaissance que les sorties seraient toutes verrouillées. Autant ne pas envenimer la situation et faire ce que l'on me demandait.

Quand je fus arrivé à destination, je vis une pièce immense, éclairée par tout un pan de mur couvert de fenêtre donnant une vue magnifique sur la ville. Et la table était juste remplie de plats à l'odeur savoureuse.

Un mouvement à ma gauche me fit sursauter et je vis… un robot.

- Ne fais pas attention, c'est Dummy.

Je hochai la tête et me rendis jusqu'à la chaise que m'indiquait le brun. J'étais donc assis juste en face de l'homme qui avait pris l'apparence de cette chose verte.

- Jarvis, montre-nous tes vidéos.

_- Tout de suite Monsieur._

Quelque chose apparut devant moi, juste au-dessus de la table et je pus voir un village recouvert de la marque des ténèbres. La nuit rendait encore plus terrifiante la brume au-dessus des maisons qui pour certaines, prenaient feu.

- Est-ce lié au monde magique ? Demanda le brun.

- Oui, c'est lors d'une attaque. Les Mangemorts doivent lancer la marque pour que les gens sachent de qui elle est.

- Pour nous, ce sont juste des effets spéciaux fait par des gamins qui ont mal tournés.

- Certainement les Oubliators.

- Hum… je dois avouer que je suis perdu, avoua Steve.

- J'te rassure, ça n'a rien à avoir avec ta sieste dans la glace, moi aussi je suis perdu, rit le brun.

- Pourriez-vous nous expliquer le fonctionnement de ce monde magique ? Demanda soudain l'homme face à moi, tout en replaçant ses lunettes.

Je plaçai les mains sous la table, pour cacher mes tremblements. Sa voix était si… grondante tout en étant rassurante. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était la chose qui avait aplati les Mangemorts comme j'écraserais un insecte.

Je hochai la tête et commençai à leur expliquer. Je débutais par le Ministère de la Magie, ainsi que Poudlard et le Chemin de Traverse. Des baguettes aussi. Puis, j'en vins à leur raconter l'histoire de Voldemort et de la famille Potter. De ma période à Poudlard, du directeur, des quatre maisons. Je n'avais jamais autant parlé sans être interrompus. Je racontai même ce que j'avais dû subir à cause de mon père. Puis, je finis le récit en expliquant mon jugement, mon interdiction de magie et notre fuite. J'avais fini de manger depuis un petit moment d'ailleurs.

Mon regard s'accrocha alors aux yeux bruns tirant vers le vert de l'homme qui se transformait en chose verte. Je me tus, laissant le silence m'engloutir.

- Bon Jarvis, j'espère que tu as tout enregistré.

_- Il en va de soi Monsieur._

- Et note dans mon serveur sécurisé que je suis un Gryffondor, Steve un Poufsouffle et Bruce un putain de Serdaigle.

_- C'est noté Monsieur._

L'homme à la lueur bleue sous sa chemise rit, et je fus obligé de détourner les yeux pour le regarder.

- Bon mon pote, il me semble que tu sois en danger. Donc, je te propose de rester ici un petit temps. Et ce serait bien si tu pouvais nous en dire encore plus, comme une liste des sortilèges et tout ce qui pourrait être utile de connaitre. Steve, je te charge de t'occuper du corps de madame Malfoy. Et toi Bruce, si tu installais notre invité.

- Tony, devons-nous avertir les autorités d'un danger potentiel ? Demanda le dénommé Steve.

- Non, pour l'instant, on va garder ça pour nous. Imagine le mouvement de panique quand le monde sera au courant de tout ça ?

Ledit Tony quitta la pièce, suivi par le blond baraqué. Il ne restait que « Bruce » et je n'en fus pas des plus heureux.

_- Docteur Banner, Monsieur me fait vous transmettre que la chambre au 92__ième__ étage est tout__e__ indiquée pour notre invité._

Le brun se tendit, mais secoua la tête et commença à sortir de la pièce.

- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici, dis-je en restant sur place. Je ne vous connais pas.

- Fait comme tu veux, mais ça m'étonnerait que Tony te laisse sortir d'ici et puis, soyons honnête, tu es au moins en sécurité dans la tour. D'ailleurs, comment t'ont-ils retrouvé ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes et répondis :

- Surement un sort de localisation ancien. Et j'accepte la chambre.

Je n'avais plus que ça à faire.

* * *

**Première partie publiée. Elle fait 12 pages.**

**J'espère que ce début vous a plu.**

**Dites-le-moi dans une jolie review qui comblera mon cœur d'auteur.**

**A très vite pour la suite et fin qui n'attend qu'à être publiée, étant écrite et corrigée.**

**Bisous,**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Première partie publiée le 12 septembre 2013 à 00h50 (^-^)_


	2. Partie 2

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Le blond et le géant

**Pairing** : Draco/Bruce

**Genre** : Romance

**Résumé** : Après avoir quitté l'Angleterre avec sa mère, Draco finit par être retrouvé par les Mangemorts. Une course poursuite effrénée lui permettra de faire une rencontre qui changera sa vie.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient à JKR, celui de Marvel appartient à Stan Lee.

**Infos et remerciements** : Merci à Venchiata pour avoir aidé et limite trouvé toute seule le résumé de cette histoire, mais aussi à Serdra pour son aide avec le titre. Merchiiiiii les filles *-*

**Béta lectrice** : Nanachan14

**Béta lectrice/correctrice** : Venchiata

**Note auteur** : Je ne m'attendais pas à un aussi bon accueil, je dois l'avouer. J'en suis ravie et vous le prouve en publiant une semaine plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu. Ne suis-je pas généreuse (a). Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews, alertes et mises en favoris *-* Merci aussi à gmandra pour sa review anonyme.

* * *

**Partie 2**

Je tournai sur la chaise, attendant les résultats. Je devais avouer que si au départ, je m'étais senti comme un prisonnier, quelques semaines avaient suffi pour que j'apprécie mes hôtes. Que ce soit Tony avec son caractère plus Serpentard ou Steve et Bruce.

Bruce…

Cet homme était si doux, si attentionné et en même temps si bestial. J'avais eu la chance, enfin… chance, de le voir à l'œuvre quand Doom était apparu pour semer le chaos.

J'avais dû rester à la tour, endroit où je restai la plupart du temps, pour éviter que les Mangemorts m'attaquent dans un endroit où je serais sans défense, mais Jarvis m'avait montré sur écran leur combat. Puis cette tour était un vrai bijou. Il y avait une salle de sport, une piscine, une immense bibliothèque, des films à volonté et tout ce qu'il fallait pour se sustenter. Je n'avais plus besoin de trouver un travail, enfin, pour le moment.

Bruce, ainsi que Tony, avaient eu envie de tenter de séparer mon gêne magique et cela durait depuis deux bonnes semaines. Ils avaient même dit que s'ils y arrivaient, je pourrais peut-être retrouver ma magie sans que le Ministère ne me la rende. J'avais hésité, mais ils m'avaient convaincu qu'une fois la magie revenue, avec ma signature énergétique et tout ce que je leur avais appris du Ministère, que Tony arriverait à brouiller sa trace.

Ils avaient ri en me disant que j'étais bientôt un Avengers.

J'avais ri, mais les yeux marron brillants posés sur moi m'avaient rendu fébrile.

- Draco, viens voir, m'invita Tony.

Je me levai et rejoignis les deux scientifiques. Tony me laissa regarder et je jetai un coup d'œil dans le microscope. Je ne vis rien, ou plutôt ne comprenais rien à ce que je voyais et une voix me murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Ce que tu vois sont tes molécules. Ton ADN… et le filament argenté est ta magie.

Bruce…

Je ne dis rien et regardai attentivement, tout en profitant de cette chaleur contre mon côté droit. Sa main se posa même sur ma hanche et j'aurais voulu que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Mais sachant que si je restai comme ça trop longtemps, j'allai avoir l'air d'un idiot, je relevai la tête. Je me retrouvai donc trop proche de son visage, sentant son souffle.

Je me perdis une fois de plus dans ses yeux et le monde s'arrêta.

Mon cœur battait comme un fou, comme jamais il n'avait encore battu. Mais je devais bien l'avouer, cet homme m'avait envoûté dès le premier regard. Comme si j'étais dans un conte moldu.

Ils appellent ça « le coup de foudre ».

J'avais juste l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma moitié.

- Tes yeux sont si magnifiques, souffla-t-il.

Je souris, tout en gardant ces derniers ancrés aux siens. Puis, je regardai sa bouche si tentante. J'avais envie de franchir la distance restante, mais n'osai pas. J'étais moi et lui était lui.

Puis, comme si je rêvai, je vis son visage se rapprocher. Je retins mon souffle et priai pour qu'il le fasse. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et je fermai les yeux profitant de ce geste.

Depuis la mort de mère, je ressentais un manque, même si quand elle était vivante, nous n'avions pas eu une relation si démonstrative.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser Draco.

- Moi aussi, dis-je en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux.

Les siens brillèrent et puis, enfin, ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes. Je me sentis fondre devant tant de douceur mais fus déçu quand il se recula.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais le referma avant de partir, me laissant seul. Tony étant parti à je ne savais même pas quel moment.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Je fuyais, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, même si Tony ne cessait de faire des allusions.

Là, j'avais juste besoin de l'atteindre le plus rapidement possible, sinon, je ne payais pas cher de la tour. Quand je fus devant l'ascenseur, je fis le code et un pan du mur coulissa, me donnant accès à un ascenseur personnel. Je n'attendis pas et pénétrai dedans, alors que l'Autre grognait de ne pas pouvoir sortir. J'appuyai ensuite sur l'étage où était ma salle de confinement made in Stark. Une fois sur place, je pénétrai dans ma bulle et la porte se referma.

Je sentis soudain cette douleur, cette chose détruire mon corps, la haine m'envahir vu qu'elle n'était plus seulement dans un coin de ma tête. Je vis soudain noir et sus que j'étais enfermé, dans son esprit à lui.

J'avais mal, je souffrais et l'entendais hurler sa colère, sa rage. Je ne pus que me tapir dans un coin, voulant plus que tout sentir des bras m'entourer, me rassurer.

Je me souvins de ma vie d'avant quand je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais, alors que lui me brisait encore et encore et encore. Je sentis mes forces diminuer pour laisser place à la sienne.

Etre laissé pour que l'Autre devienne moi était toujours quelque chose de frustrant. Je ne pouvais que ressentir toute cette rage, cette douleur, avoir cette sensation que mon corps était en miettes, piétiné encore et toujours.

Puis, soudain, tout parti en fumée, comme si l'Autre s'était calmé. Mais pas comme quand il écoutait Tony, ou Steve… voire Thor. Non, c'était quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de relaxant.

J'avais encore mal, mais la rage ainsi que la colère étaient partie pour laisser place au calme, chose inédite. Que se passait-il ?

Avait-il réussi à sortir de sa cage ?

Etait-il en train de saccager la tour, blessant les occupants ?

Mon esprit sembla se tendre à l'idée qu'il puisse blesser, voire tuer Draco.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Je n'étais pas resté longtemps dans le laboratoire, surtout quand je m'étais aperçu que Tony avait quitté la pièce sans même que je m'en aperçoive.

J'avais alors décidé d'aller sur la terrasse, en prenant au passage ce lecteur mp3 que Tony m'avait offert avec de la « bonne musique ».

Quand je fus allongé sur un transat, je fermais les yeux, me laissant emporter par ces sons et ces voix. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'aimais cette musique là, mais elle m'aidait en cet instant à ne pas crier ma frustration.

Je regardai le ciel, tentant de voir des formes dans les nuages, essayant de me l'enlever de la tête.

Il était parti après m'avoir embrassé.

Cela ne pouvait que confirmer le fait qu'il regrettait son geste.

Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser faire, ni même me laisser approcher. J'aurais dû garder mes distances. Mais je n'avais pas pu, tout simplement.

Sa voix, sa douceur, sa compréhension et tout le temps que j'avais passé avec lui, parlant de la Magie, des sortilèges et autres. De la métamorphose. Je lui avais même avoué être un animagus. Un simple serpent, pas vraiment noble comme forme, mais il avait été fasciné par les sensations que je lui avais décrites.

Je me demandai soudain comment se serait passé ma vie si jamais Voldemort n'avait pas existé.

Il était sûr et certain que jamais je ne serais venu ici, à New York, ni que j'aurais rencontré les Avengers. J'aurais surement suivi les ordres de père et aurais épousé une Sang Pur, vivant dans l'ombre de Lucius et faisant tout pour être à la hauteur des Malfoy, ce que j'avais toujours eu du mal à prouver.

Le ciel se couvrit mais je restai là, la pluie n'allant pas tomber tout de suite.

J'étais bien ici et j'avais été heureux de comprendre qu'ils souhaitaient tous que je reste. Je devais dire que l'opportunité de vivre sans devoir travailler était alléchante, sans oublier que j'aimais leur compagnie. L'humour de Tony, le côté éduqué de Steve et… Bruce.

J'en revenais toujours à lui, quoi que je fasse. Et dormir au même étage n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Le voir au matin, ses cheveux en désordres, l'imaginer sous la douche.

Je devais à tout prix discuter avec lui pour enfin tourner la page mais je savais déjà qu'une fois devant lui, je perdrais mes moyens. J'étais vierge de toute relation, à part quelques baisers avec Pansy.

Mais je m'étais éloigné d'elle en sixième année. Je me sentais tellement mal à cette période.

Je sentis une main secouer mon épaule et sursautai, avant d'enlever les écouteurs.

- Draco, viens, on doit te mettre à l'abri.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je en en suivant Steve malgré tout dans le salon.

- C'est Hulk… il est en train de détruire la salle de confinement, fit Tony en entrant dans la pièce, son armure enfilée.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je.

_- Monsieur, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'une fissure est en train d'apparaître sur la vitre entourant le Hulk._

- Bordel !

Un écran apparu et nous vîmes Hulk foncer encore et encore contre la vitre. Il semblait hurler et était vraiment en colère. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, mais je l'avais si peu vu aussi.

Tony sortit et Steve le suivit. Je regardai l'écran et cette vue de la bête déchaînée me sembla être quelque chose de dangereux, pourtant, je voulais les suivre et comprendre. Je suivis donc Steve et vis assez clairement comment atteindre la porte dans le mur. J'attendis ensuite et refis le code, la porte apparaissant. Je montais dans l'ascenseur mais restai interdit face aux différents étages.

- Jarvis ?

_- Oui Monsieur Malfoy._

- A quel étage se trouve la salle de confinement ?

J'espérais qu'il allait me répondre.

Au lieu de le faire, un étage s'illumina et la cage d'acier se mit en route. Quand elle s'ouvrit, je sortis et pus entendre :

- Calme-toi mon grand. On ne te veut aucun mal.

La bête grogna férocement avant de foncer à nouveau dans la vitre qui trembla.

- Bruce… Hulk, calmes-toi, plaida Steve en posant sa main sur la vitre.

Je fis un pas en avant et quelque chose se passa. La bête qui était en train de charger stoppa à ma vue, avant de hurler et de taper le sol. Elle fit un pas en avant, avant de grogner… ou plutôt soupirer tout l'air qu'elle pouvait. Je restais fasciné par ce visage ainsi que ses yeux et fis un pas en avant.

- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fous…

- Hulk est calmé, souligna Steve en se retournant.

Je vis l'incompréhension sur le visage de Tony, mais je repris ensuite ma contemplation de Bruce. Parce que Hulk était Bruce, tout simplement. Je fis un autre pas et puis un autre et encore un autre. Je fus soudain collé à la vitre, oubliant tout ce qui pouvait m'entourer.

Je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui.

Il vint se placer devant moi et plaça sa main sur la vitre. Je retins ma respiration et souris, avant de poser la mienne juste devant. La taille était vraiment différente. Comme si j'étais une fourmi devant un homme.

- Draco… hum, il s'est passé quelque chose quand je vous ai laissé dans le labo ? Demanda timidement Tony.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et allais répondre quand un choc contre la vitre me fit remettre mon regard sur Bruce.

Il semblait en colère mais une fois que nos yeux furent unis de nouveau, il sembla se calmer.

- Oh, hoqueta Steve en venant près de moi.

- Quoi Cap' ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il me semble qu'il a été en colère quand Draco t'a donné son attention.

- Testons alors, fit Tony. Draco, regarde-moi.

J'eus du mal à obéir, voulant me plonger profondément dans ce regard bestial, mais je fis ce qui m'était demandé et tournai la tête.

- Et après ? Demandai-je.

- Je ne sais…

Bruce hurla et frappa dans la vitre, avant de cogner sa tête. Je repris donc mon observation et instantanément, il se calma.

- Jarvis, montre-moi ce qui s'est passé avant que Bruce ne vienne ici.

_- Tout de suite Monsieur._

Je ne regardai pas, trop occupé à créer un lien avec Bruce sous cette forme. Je commençai même à me demander si la bête n'avait tout simplement pas voulu me voir.

Etait-ce possible que Bruce ne regrette pas notre baiser ?

- Je crois que Hulk fait une crise de jalousie, lança Tony en venant près de moi.

- Je ne sais pas, murmurai-je sans toutefois perdre le contact visuel.

Puis, Bruce frappa de nouveau, posant son front contre la vitre. Il s'éloigna et fonça de nouveau, avant de me jeter un regard et de recommencer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Steve.

- Va vite enfiler ta combinaison et prends ton bouclier. Je me charge de Draco.

Il posa ses mains mécaniques sur moi mais Bruce hurla encore plus fort qu'avant et regarda Tony avec rage et colère.

Ce dernier recula, levant les mains, tout en soulevant son casque.

- Okay, je te le laisse. J'ai mieux à la maison, fit-il en souriant.

Bruce s'immobilisa et rugit, avant de revenir contre la vitre. Il posa sa main avant de commencer à taper du poing, deux à trois fois avant de reculer une fois de plus.

- Oh bon sang, ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? S'exclama Tony.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je en le regardant.

Bruce fonça de toutes ses forces dans la vitre et je reposai mon regard sur lui, attendant tout de même une réponse.

- Je crois qu'il veut… te toucher sans la vitre.

- Oh…

- Hulk, si tu veux que Draco rentre, recule et assieds-toi.

Pensait-il que Bruce était un anim…

Je restai ébahi en voyant la bête verte reculer comme un enfant et s'asseoir au milieu de la salle.

- Jamais il n'avait encore communiqué avec nous comme ça, souffla-t-il. Il m'a bien sauvé la vie une fois… mais…

Je commençai à comprendre, enfin, tentai de comprendre. Je souris et me dirigeai vers l'entrée, enfin, ce que je pensais être l'entrée de cette pièce hermétique.

- Tu n'y penses pas quand même ! S'exclama Tony.

- Penser quoi ? Demanda Steve en revenant.

- Draco veut entrer, répondit Tony.

- Il en est hors de question.

- Laissez-moi le rejoindre, dis-je. Je connais les risques.

Il y eu un moment de silence alors que mes yeux balayaient son visage, son corps, ses muscles. Ses cheveux aussi décoiffés que ceux de Potter. Seulement, au lieu de trouver ça ridicule, je trouvais ça terriblement sexy.

J'étais surement fou de penser ça d'une bête que des milliers de gens craignaient, qui avait même tué des dizaines de personnes. Mais… alors j'étais fou.

- Il semble calme, plaida Tony à ma place.

- Si Draco entre et que Hulk s'énerve, on n'arrivera pas à le sauver, expliqua Steve.

- Je veux entrer, dis-je plus fortement.

- Jarvis, ouvre.

- Tony tu ne peux…

La porte s'ouvrit et je me faufilai avant que Steve ne puisse me rattraper. La porte se referma et tout à coup, la peur s'immisça en moi, en voyant Bruce se relever. Je déglutis, mais ne quittai pas son regard des yeux.

Il se stoppa à un mètre de moi et je dus lever le visage pour ne pas quitter le contact visuel avec ses magnifiques yeux. Je pus sentir sa chaleur ainsi que son souffle. Et même si je pouvais encore entendre dans un coin de ma tête le bruit des os se brisant et les cris des Mangemorts qui avaient été à ma poursuite, je ne pouvais oublier Bruce et sa gentillesse, ses paroles, ses sourires. Je levai la main et hésitai à mi-chemin.

Je voulais le toucher, mais rien ne me garantissait qu'il ne me frappe pas et ne me tue d'un seul coup.

- Bruce ?

Il souffla ou plutôt, expira l'air par son nez, ses lèvres étant pincées. Je déglutis et franchis la distance restante, posant la main sur la sienne qui pendait le long de son corps. Il ne bougea même pas d'un millimètre et confiant tout à coup, je m'avançai pour le coller entièrement, murmurant :

- Oh Bruce…

Je sentis quelque chose dans mon dos et remarquai que c'était son autre main qui me serrait… enfin, elle était juste là sur moi, sans me peser. Je souris, les larmes aux yeux qu'une bête comme lui, enragée la plupart du temps, puisse faire preuve de tendresse envers moi. Je levai les yeux et tout en regardant les siens toujours aussi captivant, je posai mes lèvres sur sa peau.

Le baiser fut bref, mais je voulais lui montrer que j'aimais Bruce entièrement.

Oui, je l'aimais. Je n'avais plus de doute. Cette chaleur en moi quand je le voyais était de l'amour.

Il s'écarta et sans autre procès, s'allongea tout en se plaçant sur le côté, afin de me voir. J'en fis de même, mais restant à distance afin de pouvoir continuer à le regarder. Il tendit son bras, me faisant soudain retenir ma respiration, pour le poser juste devant moi. Je ne dus que tendre le mien pour le toucher.

Il ne cessa pas de me regarder et sans pouvoir rien y faire, les larmes coulèrent.

- Je suis là Bruce, souris-je tout en caressant son doigt.

Il expira et lâcha un petit grognement surement appréciateur. Le temps sembla suspendu, nos regards liés, le silence prenant part entière de la pièce. Et la dureté du sol où même son souffle me fouettant le visage ne pouvait pas me faire me sentir moins heureux que je ne l'étais en cet instant.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

J'ouvris les yeux et sans comprendre, tombai sur le visage de Draco. Je me redressai rapidement. Mais j'étais nu… ou tout comme, mon pantalon ou ce qui m'avait servi de pantalon étant en lambeaux. J'étais dans la salle confinement.

- Il ne m'a pas blessé, tu ne m'as pas blessé, fit Draco.

Je vis derrière la vitre Tony et Steve, s'enlaçant tout en me regardant. Je les dévisageais et Tony me sourit avant d'entraîner avec lui Steve vers l'ascenseur.

- Je suis perdu, avouai-je.

Il s'approcha de moi, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres. Lèvres que j'avais envie d'embrasser.

- Tu ne m'as rien fait, souffla-t-il.

Puis, sans que ne puisse réagir, je sentis sa bouche heurter la mienne. Sa langue quémanda l'entrée que je lui accordais, trop perdu et désireux de continuer cet échange. Nos langues se frôlèrent, se caressèrent et je me dis que cela faisait vraiment beaucoup trop longtemps que j'avais embrassé comme ça.

Ma main alla se loger derrière sa nuque pour le retenir, alors qu'un feu s'allumait en moi et je ne voulais pas renoncer à ça, je n'avais juste pas la force là de prendre la bonne décision en le repoussant, sachant qu'une fois que mon rythme cardiaque serait trop élevé, l'Autre voudrait sortir.

Je me sentis être allongé et son corps se posa sur le mien, tout en continuant de ravager ma bouche. Je le serrais contre moi, faisant fi de ma nudité.

J'étais en train de me noyer dans sa bouche, contre son corps qui surplombait le mien. A ce moment précis, mon cerveau était juste dans l'impossibilité de réfléchir clairement aux risques que je prenais et faisais prendre à Draco. Tout le reste n'était que futile hormis ses lèvres, ses mains sur moi.

A bout de souffle, je dus malgré tout me séparer de lui. Je pus clairement comprendre à son souffle que lui aussi avait été proche de l'asphyxie.

Il ancra son regard au mien et sourit, tout en caressant mes cheveux. J'avais de la chance tout à coup qu'il soit aussi près de moi, sinon, je n'aurais vu que son visage flouté, mes lunettes étant surement encore détruites. J'avais une chance inouïe que Tony soit si riche pour en avoir des dizaines de rechanges.

- Dis-moi Bruce… aimes-tu quand je fais ça ? Demanda-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire.

Je gémis un faible oui et posai les mains sur son dos, ne voulant pas perdre cette intimité que je n'avais plus jamais eu suite à cet accident dans le laboratoire plusieurs années plus tôt. Puis ses lèvres furent de retour sur les miennes et un autre baiser débuta, passionnant et terriblement délicieux.

J'inversai nos positions, le plaquant au sol tout en déviant ma bouche vers son cou que je mordillais.

J'avais aimé Betty, comme un fou. Et je regrettai encore aujourd'hui d'avoir perdu son amour et notre vie ensemble. Mais depuis que Draco était entré dans ma vie, j'avais recommencé à désirer comme je n'aurais pas pu aux vues de ma condition. J'avais de nouveau eu envie de vivre avec quelqu'un, l'embrasser, le choyer, le regarder dormir.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, avouai-je en allant suçoter son lobe d'oreille.

Je m'étais tout simplement rendu compte qu'un homme pouvait m'attirer comme jamais je n'aurais cru, qu'un torse pouvait me donner des idées si lubriques que j'en rougissais seul dans mon lit, privé de la possibilité de me soulager, m'apporter ce plaisir si interdit.

- Laisses-toi aller, Hulk ne me fera jamais rien, murmura-t-il tout en posant ses mains sur mes fesses.

Je me redressai et m'appuyai sur un coude, le dévisageant. Le pire était qu'il avait l'air sûr de lui, comme si c'était une vérité universelle, un fait scientifiquement prouvé.

- Je te veux Bruce, comme jamais encore je n'ai voulu et désiré personne. Je…

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir, ses joues prenant une jolie teinte rouge.

- Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un… avec qui j'ai été aussi proche que toi à l'instant, mais je sais que je veux ça, je te veux toi. Alors si toi aussi tu le veux, oublie Hulk et écoute juste tes envies.

- Je ne peux pas, soufflai-je en me reculant enfin.

Je m'écartai de lui et cachai mon entrejambe avec le bout de tissu qui me restait de mon pantalon. Je rougis aussi en constatant que j'avais réagi plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Il se plaça à genoux et caressa ma joue et ce contact me fit fermer les yeux, une larme coulant.

- Je te veux Draco, je pense que cela se voit. Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque.

Sans attendre de réponse, je me levai, le corps douloureux de ma dernière transformation et quittai la pièce, malgré mon prénom murmuré.

Je fermai les portes de l'ascenseur, et fus heureux quand elle commença à monter. Je me posai contre une des parois et fermai les yeux, tout en secouant la tête.

Je devrais probablement quitter la tour pour un petit moment, afin de taire ce besoin de lui qui allait être décuplé suite à ce que nous venions de faire.

- Jarvis, où se trouve Tony ?

_- Dans son laboratoire Docteur Banner._

Je fus rassuré qu'il soit là, et sans attendre, m'empressai d'aller enfiler des habits et mes lunettes avant de prendre la direction du labo. Devant les vitres blindées, je fus stoppé par une vue que je n'avais pas envie de voir pour le moment.

Mes deux amis, nus, faisant ce que j'avais eu tant de mal de refuser à Draco quelques minutes plus tôt.

Mais Jarvis dut les avertir de ma présence car ils sursautèrent et Steve se plaça derrière Tony, enfilant un pantalon de jogging alors que Tony, sans aucune pudeur, se rhabillait à son aise. La porte s'ouvrit une fois qu'ils furent présentables et tout en rougissant et ne pouvant plus faire semblant que j'ignorai leur histoire, je me raclai la gorge et allais les avertir de mon départ, mais Tony me devança :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de…

- Ce que Tony essaie de dire, le coupa Steve, c'est pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Draco ?

- Je ne peux pas, dis-je le cœur lourd. Je… je vais partir un moment, pour remettre de l'ordre.

- Attends Bruce, tu n'es pas sérieux ? Fit Tony.

- Si je suis très sérieux. Je ne peux pas risquer une vie pour mes envies, criai-je presque.

Je restai stupéfait et fermai la bouche, tout en prenant mon pouls. Je n'avais plus agi de la sorte depuis les débuts de ma nouvelle vie.

- Il ne t'a rien dit ? Demanda Steve.

Je ne répondis pas, désirant me calmer. Je ne savais pas si Draco était encore dans la salle de confinement et n'avais pas du tout envie de détruire New York. Vraiment pas.

- Jarvis, montre-nous les images de la dernière crise d'Hulk.

Je pus voir un écran holographique sortir du plafond et immédiatement, je me vis entrer dans ma pièce comme plus tôt dans la journée. Puis, je me vis une fois de plus me transformer et détournai les yeux.

- Regarde Bruce, m'encouragea Tony.

Je regardai de nouveau l'écran et comme je l'avais imaginé, je vis l'autre tenter de s'enfuir de là pour détruire. Mais plus les minutes avançaient, plus je me dis que si Tony voulait que je regarde, c'était qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'inhabituelle.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, n'ayant d'yeux que pour ce que je voyais. L'Autre s'était calmé à la simple vue de Draco.

Je clignai des yeux alors que les images continuaient, inondant mon cerveau de chose encore jusque-là irréel. L'Autre… n'était pas comme je l'aurais imaginé.

- Tu vois Bruce, souffla Steve. Pas besoin de fuir.

Je me sentis trembler, en voyant la tendresse présente sur les traits de ce monstre.

Quand la vidéo s'arrêta sur la vue de l'Autre allongé juste en face de Draco, le couvant du regard, je me frottai les yeux, tout en prenant place sur la chaise à côté de moi.

Je fus heureux que mes amis restent silencieux. J'avais besoin de calme là tout de suite pour assimiler ce que je venais de voir. Je comprenais aussi maintenant cette sensation de calme que j'avais ressentie en étant dans mon coin, attendant que mon corps cesse d'être maltraité.

Je ne pouvais que voir et accepter les faits. L'Autre n'était pas si différent de moi. Il faisait même partie de moi. Nous voulions la même chose et cette… rencontre entre Draco et lui me démontrait sans que je ne sache encore comment, qu'il me laisserait tranquille.

Je me relevai, me souvenant du fait que j'avais abandonné Draco. Je sortis en trombe, courant presque et me rendis en bas. Seulement, je ne vis que du vide.

Je me rendis alors compte que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le voir comme ça. Je lui devais des excuses, des explications. Et je devais aussi comprendre ce que je désirais.

Sur le trajet menant à ma chambre, je me dis que je me voyais bien avec lui, dans une relation… de couple. Je voulais le serrer dans mes bras la nuit et partager encore plus de temps avec lui, le découvrir encore plus, le voir sourire, le voir me regarder avec le regard qu'il avait dédié à l'Autre.

Je pénétrai dans la chambre, souhaitant prendre une douche avant d'aller à sa rencontre, mais restai figé à l'entrée.

Il était là, sur mon lit, assis, le regard posé sur moi. Il me sourit, le soulagement prenant part de ses traits et ne voulant pas perdre de temps, et remettant à plus tard ce que je voulais lui dire, lui expliquer, je fonçai sur lui et l'embrassai, me laissant enfin aller.

* * *

**Deuxième partie publiée. Elle fait 15 pages.**

**J'espère que cette suite et fin vous a plu.**

**Dites-le-moi dans une jolie review qui comblera mon cœur d'auteur.**

**Sachez qu'il est possible qu'un épilogue voir même quelques bonus voient le jour, si jamais cette aventure vous tente ^^ ****N'hésitez pas à le faire savoir ^^**

**Bisous,**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Deuxième partie publiée le 14 septembre 2013_


End file.
